JEDI One (Proto)
Appearance Proto stands two meters tall, his fagile-looking humanoid body a glistening white plasteel-like material, but of unknown origins. His body is lithe and spartan, with thin cables bundeled at the joints, and protective plating mounted on his rod like arms and legs. His head, a tall, near-cylindrical tower with a cyclops-like blue sensor just below the "forehead", contains no visible speaker grill, the vocalizer hidden behind it.. He carries a blue-bladed lightsaber, with a spare hidden in a chest compartment. Personality Programmed to be masculine, Proto acts much like a protocol droid though he is in no way afraid of confrontation. Possessing a dry wit, he often states his thoughts aloud, which, although endearing to his company-starved Master, may yet get him into trouble. His "natural'' voice is clearly modulated, though he is an excellent mimic, a feature built both to amuse his Master and to help record the sounds of new wildlife encountered on their journey. Proto considers himself a Jedi Knight. After all, he wields a lightsaber and the Force, and that's what Jedi do, according to his master's library. Yet he feels compelled to search out another Jedi who may teach him what he can't find in his Master's veritable library. History JEDI Prototype One, also known as Proto, is a droid built by a Jedi by the name of Kell Lanker. Kell Lanker was a Jedi Master, whose assignments were to research Jedi and Sith Artifacts. Alone for long periods of time, he designed and constructed Proto to be both a companion, assistant, and sparring partner. Loaded with sophisticated technology discovered by Kell on a distant Outer Regions planet, as well as achives upon archives of lightsaber training manuals,Proto is a formidable opponent with a lightsaber, not to mention the many hidden tricks inside of him. Sadly, Kell was killed during an expedition to an Outer Regions Planet, searching for an ancient artifact known as the Seresatz Crystal. There were legends telling of a powerful Force user discovered by the Jedi, who, upon investigation, was not a Force-Sensitive at all, but had discovered a small crystal shard that granted him said power. The crystal was being sought after by Sith forces for its supposed ability to bestow the power of the Force on non-Force users. After finding the crystal inside an ancient and decrepit temple, Kell was ambushed by Sith Assassins. Wounded, he hid the crystal the only place he could: inside Proto. The power of the entire crystal was immense, granting even a droid a substantial connection to the Force. The Assassins dispatched, Proto could only watch, and feel, with his newfound powers, as his Master slipped away into the Force. Returning to their ship, Proto set a course to return to Coruscant, his Master's homeworld. During the journey, a Solar Flare from a nearby Sun disrupted the navigation systems, leaving the droid stranded in space. Contact Recently, Master Lanker's craft, the Archaeologist, drifted into habitable space. Completely oblivious to the changes that had taken place in the Galaxy over a period of several centuries, Proto, posing as his late master, attempted to make contact with the first crewed vessel he had detected since beginning his ill-fated journey; a vessel in the middle of a firefight, and carrying a number of force-sensitive individuals... Joining the firefight on the side of the Nexu's Fang, Proto and the crew of the Fang were able to elicit a ceasefire from the attacking Rishi starships. Having sorted out the misunderstanding, Proto boarded the Fang and explained himself and some of his history to the crew before they touched down on Rishi Station. Having found an up-to-date galactic encyclopedia, Proto departed Rishi Station with the Fang's '''crew. With him, he brought the memory core of a decrepit library droid, which he intends to install into the ''Archaeologist''s computers. During their landing procedure on Owara, he has instructed the ''Archaeologist to remain hidden in orbit in case they are in need of an immediate extraction Category:Characters Category:Fringe Category:Droids